The present research project concerns the investigation of endocrine aspects of alcohol intoxication and withdrawal with particular reference to the pituitary adrenal system and its possible effect on the development of physical dependence on alcohol. Studies will be conducted on inbred strains of mice (C57BL and DBA/2) and the mice genetically selected for alcohol sensitivity for 17 generations. Specific goals set for 1975-1976 are: 1) continuation of alochol-endocrine studies of LS-SS mice, 2) circadian rhythm of adrenal corticosteroid during alcohol intoxication and withdrawal, 3) the genetic studies of alcohol withdrawal in crosses between C57Bl/6J and DBA/2J mice and various populations derived from these parental strains (F1, F2, and backcrosses), and 4) to construct a device which will allow a continuous infusion of alcohol solution directly into the stomach or into the intraperitoneal cavity of the mouse.